


Книги и Краска Для Волос

by PurpleFoxx



Series: Парикмахерско-хирургическая!AU [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Haircuts, Hairdressing salon AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFoxx/pseuds/PurpleFoxx
Summary: Парикмахерская!AU.Эмити пришла в салон, желая подкрасить корни. Но она не думала, что одна улыбка стилистки заставит сердце биться чаще.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Парикмахерско-хирургическая!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914310
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Книги и Краска Для Волос

**Author's Note:**

> Я падка на подобные АУшки, простите. Ещё я очень люблю этот пейринг, но по Совиному Дому вообще мало работ, так что будем разбавлять.
> 
> Флаффного вам прочтения!
> 
> Очень надеюсь, что вам понравится эта работа. Буду рада отзывам и лайкам❤  
> Мур❤

\- Да, запишите на завтра пожалуйста. Спасибо, - сказала Эмити, прежде чем повесить трубку. Девушка посмотрела в зеркало и дотронулась до отросших за время сессии русых корней. Ярко-зелёный цвет волос потускнел, превратившись в блеклое нечто. Эмити цокнула языком и легла на кровать. Усталость заполнила тело студентки, но вместе с этим по венам разлилось облегчение. Экзамены закончились, и впереди оставалось ещё два месяца лета. Заполненная пятёрками зачётка покоилась на рабочем столе среди учебников.

\- Эмира! - крикнула Эмити. - Вы завтра со мной?

Из соседней комнаты раздалось невнятное бормотание, а после громкий голос:

\- Нет, мы в субботу пойдём!

Эмити встала с кровати. Груда книг, беспорядочно валявшаяся на столе, не давала ей заснуть. Девушка расставила фолианты в алфавитном порядке по трём огромным стеллажам, в которых почти не осталось места для новых томиков. Отделение с учебниками было самым большим, оставшиеся полки занимали фэнтези, романтика и неизменная классика вроде Эмили Бронте, Шекспира, Булгакова и Оруэлла.

Все книги оказались на своих местах, и Эмити замерла перед стеллажами. Теперь, когда учёба осталась позади, она могла почитать что-то лёгкое, не наполненное заумными терминами. Её взгляд замер на нескольких романах Харуки Мураками, но девушка тут же помотала головой, вспомнив, какими тоскливыми и мрачными бывали истории писателя. Эмити посмотрела на излюбленную полочку, где стояли все части «Хорошей Ведьмы Азуры». Она не смогла справится с искушением и схватила первую книгу. В такой компании ночь обещала быть долгой.

Эмити заснула только под утро, дочитав книгу до середины. Потрёпанный томик покоился на краю кровати. Девушка чуть слышно сопела и прижимала к себе подушку. Ласковые солнечные лучи заглядывали в окно, знаменуя начало нового дня. Волосы Эмити растрепались, на щеках расцвёл розоватый румянец. Казалось, ничто не могло разбудить девушку.

\- Эй, Миттенс, просыпайся!

\- Имей совесть, прекращай дрыхнуть!

\- Пожалей брата с сестрой, у нас ещё финальный показ.

Эмити приоткрыла глаза, уставившись на родственников. Две пары одинаковых глаз пялились на неё, и девушка прищурилась. Спустя несколько секунд, когда сонливость покинула Эмити, студентка возмущённо покраснела, натянув одело до подбородка.

\- А ну кыш из моей комнаты! Сейчас же! - Эмити вскочила, и Эмира с Эдриком тут же выбежали из чужих покоев, хлопнув дверью.

Девушка фыркнула и покосилась в сторону часов. Маленькая стрелка приближалась к двенадцати, секунды неумолимо неслись вперёд. Эмити выругалась себе под нос, тут же начав собираться. «Хорошая Ведьма Азура» полетела в сумку вместе с телефоном и зарядкой. Девушка побежала в ванну и, умывшись и одевшись, выбежала из квартиры. В метро Эмити достала консилер и попробовала замазать синяки под глазами. Попытка оказалась не слишком удачной - темно-синие круги были заметны даже под слоем макияжа.

Оставшаяся дорога до салона «Совиный Дом» заняла не так много времени, и Эмити опоздала всего на десять минут. Она влетела в помещение, не обратив внимания на звякнувший за спиной колокольчик.

\- Здравствуйте, я на покрас к Иде, - сказала Эмити. Она нетерпеливо прикусила губу и выжидающе посмотрела на администратора, который проверял базу данных.

\- Ух, - тихо проговорил парень. На его лбу выступила испарина - Я не знаю, кто Вас записал, но Ида в отпуске. Вместо неё новенькая. Не хотите к ней?

\- Да, давайте, - вздохнула Эмити и выдавила из себя улыбку. «По крайней мере, никто не будет надоедать мне болтовнёй как Ида обычно», - пронеслось в голове девушки.

\- Эй, Луз, это к тебе, - прокричал администратор. Только сейчас Эмити обратила внимание на то, что парень выглядел словно ребёнок и был ей по плечо, если не ниже. - Пожалуйста, проходите.

\- О, что, правда? - послышался женский голос. Эмити прошла вглубь помещения и наткнулась на девушку. Та ярко улыбалась, её глаза сияли в свете ламп, чёрные блестящие гвоздики в ушах переливались. Короткие каштановые волосы обрамляли угловатое лицо. Эмити на секунду подумала, что перед ней стоит ангел. - Здравствуйте! Как Вас зовут?

\- Эмити, - ответила девушка. На чужом бейджике было написано имя, но из-за обилия завитушек и сердечек вокруг, его было сложно разобрать. Наконец, Эмити смогла прочитать имя стилистки. «Луз», - произнесла девушка про себя и удивилась тому, насколько красиво звучало имя.

\- Садитесь за крайний стол, я сейчас подойду.

Эмити села в чёрное кресло. Она достала книгу и положила сумку на пуфик. Открыв «Хорошую Ведьму Азуру» на нужной странице, девушка погрузилась в чтение. Луз шепталась о чём-то с администратором, но вскоре подошла к Эмити.

\- В какой цвет Вы хотите перекраситься? - с улыбкой спросила стилистка, но тут её взгляд скользнул на колени клиентки. - Ой, это «Хорошая Ведьма Азура»!? Я её обожаю!

Эмити в изумлении раскрыла рот. Она знала не так много ровесников, кому пришлась по душе эта история. Большинство людей считали книгу странной и бросали на первых десяти страницах. Луз прикусила губу и взмахнула руками:

\- Главное не спойлерить, не спойлерить.

Стилистка вздохнула и похлопала себя по щекам. Из лёгких Эмити вырвался смешок, на губах расцвела мягкая улыбка.

\- Я давно всё прочитала, просто слишком люблю её и вот, - призналась девушка. На дне карих глаз Луз поселились радостные огоньки, на смуглых щеках появился еле заметный румянец.

\- Ты серьёзно? Я же могу на «ты», да? Так, давай с цветом определимся, а потом обсудим, - улыбнулась Луз. - Хочешь волосы как у Азуры? Или лучше как у Гекаты в пятом томе? А вообще могу хоть в радужный.

\- Я бы не отказалась от первого варианта, - Эмити посмотрела на Луз через зеркало и поймала понимающую усмешку. Стилистка кивнула и убежала в подсобку. Спустя минуту она вернулась с несколькими тюбиками краски. Луз нанесла на волосы Эмити осветлитель и завернула их в фольгу. Девушки болтали об «Азуре», других книгах и звонко смеялись. Когда волосы Блайт превратились в блондинистое нечто, она сморщилась и отвернулась от зеркала. Луз подавила смешок и поспешила нанести краску на волосы Эмити.

\- Кстати, кто твой любимый персонаж в «Азуре»? - спросила Луз. Она высунула язык от усердия, стараясь не задеть кисточкой лоб Эмити.

\- Геката. Люблю персонажей с арками искупления, - сказала студентка. - А твой?

\- Однозначно Азура! Геката тоже крутая, но я с детства люблю хороших героинь. Тем более у неё есть пёсик!

\- Я тоже любила раньше Азуру, но после такого поворота с Гекатой и раскрытия её прошлого, я была в восторге.

Девушки продолжали обсуждать всё, что придёт в голову, и впервые Эмити было так легко говорить с незнакомым человеком. Её вены наполнились счастьем, на губах то и дело застывала улыбка. Оказалось, что у девушек было много общего: обе пробовали себя в писательстве, любили холодные напитки и учились у немного безумных наставниц.

Вскоре работа Луз была закончена. Волосы Эмити стали ярко-бирюзовыми, и девушка завороженно оглядела себя в зеркале. Новый оттенок нравился Эмити куда больше прежнего. Цвет подчёркивал глаза студентки, и она не могла налюбоваться. В ожидании оценки своей работы, Луз стояла позади, нервно прикусив губу.

\- Тебе нравится? - не выдержала она.

\- Да, это просто прекрасно. Спасибо, - искренне улыбнулась Эмити. Луз подпрыгнула от счастья, и сердце Блайт сделало кульбит, когда их взгляды столкнулись. Эмити захотелось остаться в салоне до наступления темноты, болтать о книгах, музыке, учёбе и работе, а после проводить Луз до дома, взять её за руку на прощание и дать свой номер.

\- Я очень рада! - воскликнула стилистка. Она хотела что-то добавить, но голос администратора, раздавшийся из холла, не дал ей этого сделать.

\- Носеда, тебе на стрижку и укладку пришли! Давай быстрее, - Луз виновато улыбнулась и махнула рукой на прощание. Сердце Эмити неприятно сжалось. Она подавила порыв прикоснуться к груди и хоть как-то унять это чувство.

\- Приходи ещё, - подмигнула Луз, помчавшись встречать нового клиента. Эмити расплатилась с администратором и отправилась домой. В её животе поселилось незнакомое тепло. Сердце тщетно пыталось вернуть девушку в «Совиный Дом», к Луз, но разум приказывал идти вперёд, не оглядываясь. Эмити тряхнула головой, и чтобы хоть как-то унять бушующие чувства, зашла в любимую кофейню. Фирменный зелёный чай с вишней и медом, согрел не только тело Эмити, но и её душу. Она блаженно потянулась и села за столик у окна. Тучи затянули небо, скрыв солнце. Первые дождевые капли упали на серый асфальт. Где-то вдали раздался гром. Люди поспешили спрятаться от гнева стихии, и в мгновение ока улица стала пустой. Эмити захотела почитать, чтобы отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей. Она открыла сумку, но книги там не оказалось. Девушка испугалась, что потеряла её. Осмотрев кофейню, Эмити начала вспоминать, где видела роман в последний раз. На ум пришла лишь тумбочка в салоне и книга её на краю.

Эмити вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Она могла попросить Эмиру или Эдрика забрать томик в субботу, но сердце девушки противилось такой идеи. Эмити помотала головой: у неё оставался ещё целый день, чтобы решить, что делать с книгой. Дождь за окном закончился, солнце выглянуло из-за облаков. В лужах отражались многоэтажки, фонари и яркие вывески магазинов. Эмити устремила взгляд в небо. Солнце почему-то сияло ярче, чем обычно.

Девушка пришла домой и, дойдя до своей комнаты, села за стол. Эмити достала «Медицинскую Биохимию» и принялась делать конспект. Учёба помогала отвлечься от ненужных мыслей, как гром среди ясного неба навалившихся на студентку. Образ Луз то и дело всплывал в голове Эмити, но она спешила отогнать его и сфокусироваться на заумных терминах.

Эмити оторвалась от тетради только когда глаза начали молить об отдыхе. Тёплое чувство в животе не желало исчезать. Улыбка Луз въелась в память, и Эмити вновь и вновь воспроизводила её в мыслях.

В ту ночь Эмити впервые за долгое время смогла уснуть до рассвета.

Девушку разбудила возня в соседней комнате. Она с трудом разлепила глаза и встала в кровати. В коридоре девушка столкнулась с Эмирой и Эдриком, которые уже куда-то собирались.

\- Доброе утро, - пробубнила Эмити по пути в ванну. Брат с сестрой кивнули ей. Девушка прикусила губу, пытаясь набраться сил и попросить близнецов забрать книгу из салона. Она вздохнула. Тёплые струи воды, скатывающиеся по телу, помогли привести мысли в порядок. Эмити надела платье и уложила волосы. «Для кого я наряжаюсь?» - пронеслось в голове Блайт. На задворках сознания она знала ответ, но даже мысль об этом вызывала румянец на бледных щеках.

Эмити оделась и выскочила из дома первее близнецов. Промозглый ветер разгуливал по дворам, заставляя ёжиться от холода. Солнечные лучи изредка пробивались через серю пелену, застелившую небо. Эмити натянула капюшон пальто на голову и ускорила шаг.

«Совиный Дом» встретил девушку уютом, запахом чёрного чая, черничного пирога и средств для волос. Луз стояла у стойки и о чём-то болтала с администратором. Она экспрессивно махала руками и то и дело улыбалась. Сердце Эмити сделало кульбит.

\- О, Эмити, привет! - воскликнула стилистка. - Ты за книгой, да? Я сейчас принесу.

Луз вернулась через минуту, прижимая к себе увесистый томик. Она протянула его Эмити. Блайт в нерешительности замерла, но всё-таки забрала книгу и убрала её в сумку.

\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь сегодня, - сказала Луз. - В смысле, ты и вчера была прекрасна, но сегодня ещё больше… Боже, что я несу?

Эмити спрятала смешок в кулаке. Она заглянула в глаза Луз, которые искрились тысячей фейерверков, и приоткрыла рот. Слова застряли в горле, не желая выходить наружу.

\- Я… - начала Эмити. - Спасибо.

Девушки улыбнулись друг другу. В воздухе повисла неловкость, и Эмити попыталась собраться с силами. Она должна была сделать то, зачем действительно пришла в «Совиный Дом».

\- Ты не хочешь выпить со мной кофе? - на одном дыхании выпалила Блайт. Её сердце бешено застучало, учащённый пульс эхом отдавался в висках. Луз ахнула, но после на её губах заиграла усмешка.

\- Ты зовёшь меня на свидание?

\- Нет… В смысле да… Как ты захочешь, - щёки Эмити запылали алым. Она чувствовала себя слишком глупой и желала провалиться под землю. Луз прикусила губу.

\- Думаю, я бы хотела, чтобы это было свиданием, - сказала стилистка. Эмити удивлённо распахнула глаза. В животе запорхали разноцветные бабочки, щекотавшие желудок и сердце. - Я как раз закрыла смену. Тут есть неплохая кафешка недалеко, пойдём туда?

Эмити кивнула и направилась к выходу. Она посмотрела на Луз, не веря своему счастью. Волнение отступило, оставив место лишь теплу, разлившемуся внутри. Луз улыбалась, и Эмити подумала, что искр в глазах стилистки хватило бы, чтобы осветить целый мир.

\- Кстати, вот мой телефон, - сказала Луз по пути в кафе. Она протянула Эмити сложенную бумажку. - Я хотела отдать её тебе ещё вчера, но не успела.

\- Забавно, а я с вечера мучалась желанием пригласить тебя куда-то.

Девушки рассмеялись, смотря друг другу в глаза. Эмити почувствовала себя самым счастливым человеком на свете, идя бок о бок с улыбающейся Луз.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что дочитали до конца❤  
> Кстати, тут есть отсылка к Ши-Ре, так что можете попытаться её найти.  
> Буду очень рада отзывам  
> Мур❤


End file.
